Formulations comprising high concentrations of menthol are commercially available. Stable formulations (e.g., free flowing powders) may be formed in some situations at high cost and in some cases with the use of materials that are not considered “natural” for example by governmental regulatory agencies. Hence it is desirable to achieve stable formulations at low cost and/or made with materials that qualify as “natural.” Spray drying is employed by the flavor industry to render liquid, generally hydrophic flavors into a dry free-flowing powder form. In spray-dried powders, an active ingredient such as a flavor or a fragrance, usually hydrophobic, is entrapped as liquid droplets in a solidified matrix of a dehydrated carrier, generally consisting of carbohydrates, such as starches, hydrolyzed starches, chemically modified starches, emulsifying polymers and in certain instances monomers and dimers of simple aldohexoses, or any combination thereof. Conventional spray-drying techniques are described for example in Spray-Drying Handbook, 4th ed., K. Masters, (1985) or other reference books on the subject-matter.